Blood
by azazemon
Summary: Vampires; you know em, you love, probably wanna be one of em, but what happens when Naruto meets one? pairings inside
1. Chapter 1

Two people, dressed from head to toe in black clothing, their faces hidden through black hoods, walked up to the gates of Konoha in the night.

"Do I have to stay here?" one of them asked, a male.

"Yes, you'll be safe here while I go search for mother and father." the other said, an older male.

"But it's full of...ugh...humans."

"Mare, you must not hate them."

"But they hate us."

"You do not know that, and you mustn't judge an entire group just based on a few."

"They seem to have no trouble doing that with us."

The older male sighed and walked towards the gate. A guard appeared,"You are Ryukaze and Mare, the two The Fifth has been expecting correct?"

"Yes."

"Follow me."

They followed the guard through the empty city, into the building, and finally into Tsunade's office.

"Lady Hokage, here they are."

"Enter." Tsunade said.

Ryukaze and Mare both entered the room and removed their hoods. Ryukaze had long black hair, and pale gold eyes, while Mare's hair didn't reach his shoulder, but still hung, the front over his eyes, which were blood red.

"So, you wanted to leave your brother in our care while you went to look for you parents?" Tsunade asked.

"If you would be so kind as to do so, I would greatly be in your debt." Ryukaze said with a polite bow of his head.

"Ryu, I'm 16, I can take care of myself without the help of these people."

"As grateful as you seem, your brother doesn't share the same feelings." Tsunade said with a raised eyebrow.

"Mare, step outside for a moment please." Ryukaze asked.

Without a word or glance, Mare turned and walked out the door and closed and sat in the hall.

"You must forgive him, we haven't received good attention from people in so long, he expects it from everyone and copes with it through disdain."

"And why is it you receive such bad attention from people?"

"Because of what we are. We are..." Ryukaze closed his eyes,"we are vampires."

Tsunade, Shizune, and the guard all opened their eyes wide in surprise.

"Blood-sucking vampires?"

"If you want to call us that, yes. However, my brother is a special kind of vampire. Unlike myself, blood isn't as much a necessity for him, so he can survive on basic food and drinks."

"Why do you think he needs a safe haven?"

"If I am to find our parents, he cannot go with me because of the danger. Along with that, there are vampire hunters who are after for fear that his blood will create more vampires who will not need blood as much, and an immunity to many weaknesses we possess."

"What is he immune too?"

"He is immune to the burning of sunlight, garlic does nothing to him, silver is useless, along with any kind of crucifixes. That doesn't seem to sit well with them, or any other cretin who knows of us for that matter."

"How long do you think you'll be gone?"

"Give or take a month or two, but until then may you keep him in your care?"

Tsunade thought for a moment,"Yes, he can stay. To make sure no hunters get at him, I'll have one of my ninja squads guard him. Does that sit well with you?"

"It does, and I humbly thank you for your generosity."

"Think nothing of it, Shizune will show you and him to his room." she said waving her hand for Shizune to go.

"Right, this way." Shizune's voice quavered alittle.

Mare was leaning against the wall outside, glaring at the houses below.

"Mare, let's go, this kind lady will show you to your new room." Ryukaze said to a flustered Shizune.

"Bet she won't be so kind when you leave and she finds out what I am." Mare growled.

"Actually, I know what you are, but I don't feel any ill will towards you for it." Shizune told him.

"Not yet anyway." Mare said.

"Mare, that's enough, hold your tongue." Ryukaze said in a strict tone.

Mare went quiet, following them outside towards the apartments. They went upstairs, and Shizune pulled out a key and gave it to him.

"This is your room, you might want to mind your neighbor, he's abit loud." Shizune said.

"Oh goodie." Mare said dully.

"What'd I say about the tongue holding?" Ryukaze said.

Rolling his eyes, Mare took the keys, mumbled a "Thanks", and closed the door.

"My apologies, he's one to hold grudges."

"Don't worry, with the people around here he'll soon lose that." Shizune said.

"I shall leave him in your trust, farewell." Ryukaze stepped into the shadows and vanished.

"Um...bye?" Shizune said waving at the dark wall.

The next morning, Mare woke to a knock on his door. He opened it to see six people in the hallway.

"Mornin! I'm your new neighbor Naruto. We're all here to welcome you to the village. These here are my friends: Sakura, Sai, Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru." Naruto said happily.

Angry over his loss of sleep, Mare glared at them for a moment. His glare sent chills down their spines.

"Is that all?"

"Well, we were wondering if you'd want to get out the house and maybe go get a bite to eat?" Naruto asked uneasily.

With a short sigh Mare agreed, and putting on a shirt since he was shirtless, went out with them. He stepped out intot the sunlight, completely unharmed. As they walked through the village, he could feel the eyes of the villagers on him, and could hear their whispers.

_"I hear he's a vampire..."_

_"Wretched creature..."_

_"What's he doing here?"_

_"I don't want my children going anywhere near that monster!"_

_"What was The Fifth thinking letting that...thing...in here!"_

Mare was getting annoyed, but decided to ignore them, he was hungry after all. The others couldn't hear the villagers whispering, but could tell they were staring. They stopped at a restaurant to eat some breakfast, and after some hesitation from a waitress were seated.

"Sorry that our village is behaving this way Mare, they don't usually act like this." Sakura said.

"Doesn't matter, I won't be here long anyway." Mare said ordering something.

As they waited for the food, Shikamaru thought it'd be good to start conversing.

"So, Mare, where do you come from?"

"A dark place, that's all you need to know."

_"Quite the charmer..." _Sakura thought sarcastically.

When the food came, everyone but Naruto and Choji stared in surprise as Mare ate the food. They all began to eat eventually and noticed the rest of the customers staring their way. They looked back at Mare, who didn't seem to notice, or wanted them to believe he didn't.

"I'm tired of this." one customer said getting up and walking over to their table.

"Listen vampire, we don't like your kind here, so you'd better leave or-"

"If you're so intent on becoming my next meal then stick around and keep talking shit. If you'd rather keep your life, and your blood then BACK OFF!" Mare said savagely.

The customer hesitated, but continued his threat,"You don't scare me!"

Mare stood up, he was just as tall as the customer, and looking him straight in the eye said,"You've got three seconds to get the hell out of my face before I turn you into a raisin human."

The threat, backed up by the psychotic stare overpowered the customer, who shrunk back to his table, his back towards Mare, who continued to glare at him. Mare wiped his mouth with a napkin,"Thanks for the breakfast," he said was he walked out, pushing the waitress aside as he left.

Naruto quickly got up and went after him as Ino and Sakura began scolding the entire restaurant. Outside, Naruto caught up with him, with help from the stares of the villagers.

"Hey Mare, wait up!"

Mare looked back _"What's he want now, lunch?"_

Mare stopped and waited for him,"What do you want?"

"To talk."

"Sorry, I think I'm going mute for a couple of days." Mare said turning around and heading back towards his room.

"C'mon, I know how you feel about-"

"Listen human, I don't need nor do I want any of your sympathy or help! Just go away and leave me the hell alone dammit!" Mare yelled walking back to his room.

_"The nerve of that human. "C'mon, I know what you feel about..." whatever he was gonna say. He knows _nothing _about how I feel, none of them do. They're nothing but food and enemies, don't know why Ryu left me in the care of these creatures...especially with her still out there looking for me."_

He went into his room, closed the door, took of his shirt and lay in bed looking at the ceiling.

_"This place, my next perpetual hellhole until Ryu comes back. Hope he comes back soon, I'm already tired of this place." _

Miles away, in an old mansion, Ryukaze was thrown to the grown, his body filled with many slashes. He tried to rise, put lost too much blood to get up. He looked towards the dark figure in front of him, eyes glowing bright red through the darkness.

"Oh poor Ryukaze, coming this far just to save your parents, even though they've already been...taken care of." the figure added with a sadistic laugh.

"N-no...what...have you done to them...monster!" Ryukaze growled faintly.

"Now now dear creature, there's no need to for hostilities. I merely...showed them the light."

"Son of a bitch!" Ryukaze roared charging, his sword drawn. He stopped suddenly and dropped his sword to the ground. He looked down to see the figure's sword had impaled his stomach, but came out his left shoulder-blade.

"Ah, it seems I have your heart Ryu, something no woman was able to possess when you were younger. Oh well!" he said quickly pulling out his sword, with which was hooked at the blades, and so it also dragged out his heart. With one final look of anger and sadness, Ryukaze burst into flames, and became a pile of ash on the floor.

Mare was half asleep when his eyes snapped back open in alarm.

_"What's this feeling? It feels as though...something's happened...something horrible, but what? Is it Ryu? Has something happened to him? Impossible...he's the strongest guy I know. It must be something, probably just a result of this irritating place. Wherever Ryu is, hope he hurries back to take me out of this human filled trash heap. I'd rather sleep in a cave anyway, at least there I can sleep without humans knocking on my door. I'll just wait it out, he'll come back eventually." _


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Mare woke up to the glare of the sunlight in his face and rolled over into the shadows. There was another knock on his door.

_"Please don't let it be that irritating blonde."_

Opening the door he came face to face again with Naruto.

_"Of course..."_

"Hey, sorry about what happened at breakfast yesterday. I was wondering if you'd just like to have breakfast with me, just the two of us. What d'ya say?"

"Why just the two of us?"

"That way no one tries to pull a fast one on me and make me pay for their food." Naruto said.

"I see..."

Mare put on another shirt and left, once again, with Naruto, who took him to the raamen shop down a street where there were less villagers.

"I know the villagers may seem harsh now, but they'll warm up to you eventually." Naruto told him.

"Not bloody likely."

"You don't seem to like people that much."

"And with good reason. I can't even go to eat at a restaurant for breakfast without a human trying to drive me off-" He trailed off when he saw a mother and her child both wearing crosses, clutching on them as they passes him by. He sighed,"Don't know when they'll figure out it doesn't work." he said shaking his head.

"So, got any siblings?"

"My older brother. It was his idea to bring me here while he went to look for our parents."

"What happened to your parents."

Realizing he'd said too much, Mare replied,"Nothing, doesn't matter now."

"Oh come on, you can tell me!" Naruto said.

"Don't count on it. Why are you trying so hard to be my friend anyway? Shouldn't you be clutching to crosses and garlic like your worthless village idiots?"

"Well, I don't think it's right not to like you because you're a vampire. Besides, does that stuff really work on you?"

"Well, a cross and holy water don't work anymore, there's been so much corruption in your churches that stuff is basically useless. Garlic only wards us off because it stinks so bad. Others are harmed under sunlight, don't know why I'm not."

"What about the steak through the heart?"

"If you can get it there. It's hard to sneak up on a vampire, we can smell you coming from a mile away."

"Like a dog?"

"Hell no!" Mare said indignantly,"We don't have to sniff the ground, we smell you through your sweat and blood, so a bleeding target is an easily trackable one; and unlike a dog, going into water doesn't make us loose your scent, neither does using clothes as a diversion."

"Why not?"

"There's a certain...heat along with the smell that we can detect when we're tracking someone. Clothes feel cold, which is how we can tell."

_"This guy woulda been useful when we were tracking Sasuke..." _Naruto thought.

"Is there anything else good about being a vampire? Can you hypnotize people?"

"Yeah, easier than riding a bike. All it takes is some concentration and a hard or soft stare depending on the mood."

"What about teleporting?"

"Teleporting? You've seen too many movies."

"You can't teleport?"

"What's teleporting to you, is just us coming and going. We are, in your senses, something that's there that isn't suppose to be, so when we're around you it's like being around something that isn't there."

Naruto scratched his head,"What?"

_"Blonde and dumb, that's very typical..."_

"So, how old are you?"

"16."

"No, really."

"16."

"C'mon, I know vampires live longer than that. Aren't you like, 206 or something?"

"No, I am biologically and chronologically 16. My older brother is 206. I'm the newest addition to our little family."

"Oh, but I thought vampires don't age."

"We age when we feel like it. I won't stop until I'm about 19, maybe twenty one."

"Why 21?"

"I can drink, drive and gamble, the perfect age forevermore."

"When was the last time you, ya know, bit someone?"

"Now what, may I ask, would you want to know that for?"

"Just curious..."

"Why? Think I'll make you my next victim?" he asked with a wicked smile.

Naruto moved over some,"No, not really."

When they arrived at the Raamen shop, Mare was surprised the owners didn't show any signs of hostility or fear towards him. With a cheerful smile they asked what he wanted, served him his food, and continued with day. They had no other customers while he was there, which sat well with Naruto, who ate bowl after bowl of Raamen as Mare looked on in wonder.

_"And I thought my kind ate too much..."_

After breakfast Naruto wanted to show an uneager Mare around the village.

"What's there to see?"

"Good point, but I can at least introduce you to some people."

"No thanks, I'm not interested in being glared or yelled at. In fact I like it when people avoid me, means I don't have to deal with them."

"These guys are different, they won't act like that. I promise."

_"This kid doesn't give up..."_

"Fine."

The first people to meet Mare were Neji and Rock Lee.

"I must say it is a pleasure to meet you. I've never met a vampire before." Lee said extending his hand. Hesitant to act, Mare eventually took and shook it. He shook Neji's hand next, who seemed to be studying him.

"Is there something wrong?" Mare asked.

"You look ready for a fight." Neji said.

"In this world, I have to be."

"Who are you expecting a fight from?"

"Whoever's willing to go."

"Well, I can see how you've survived for so long then. Doesn't look like no one can sneak up on you."

"To be more precise, only elders can."

"Elders?" They all asked at once.

"Really old, but powerful vampires. They're the guys you see in movies transforming into bats and whatnot. You can usually recognize elders just from clothes alone. They tend to stick to more to feudal clothing rather than modern clothing, not sure why though."

"What makes elders so powerful?" Neji asked.

"Well, like all vampires we're much faster and stronger than humans, but elders are on a different level. They could be in your face, then right behind you without batting an eyelash. As old as they are they can hurl carts and large animals like cows and horses as though they were pillows. Then, there's the special features."

"Special features?" Naruto was lost.

"It's what I call a specific trait for each one."

"Like a kekkei genkai?" Rock Lee asked.

"What's that?"

"It's like my byakugan, only a Hyuuga can possess it. It's inherited."

"Oh, well, sort of. If they have kids, it isn't passed down. But like your kekkei genkai only they have it, and each elder has a different one. Where one can make himself completely transparent another can make himself harder than diamonds."

"Whoa...how?" Rock Lee asked again.

"I don't know, it's like a mutation in a way. Only problem is you don't really know if you're an elder unless there's something unusual about you."

"Does that mean you're an elder? I mean, you can walk in the sunlight and only need to feed once a month." Naruto said.

"Me? No, otherwise I wouldn't need to hide. Vampire slayers are scared silly of elders, since they're fast enough to kill them without much of a fight. I'm not quick to kill most slayers, so I wouldn't even think of myself being in that category."

"What if it's hidden inside and just needs to be awakened?"

"Do I look like a prophetic child to you? If I had the power it would've shown up long ago. I'm just a freak of nature, that's all. I'm just a human-ish vampire, since I can do nearly all the things you guys do."

"What can't you do?" Neji asked.

"I don't trust any of you nearly enough to tell ya that." Mare said folding his arms.

"Garlic?"

"Nope."

"A cross and holy water?"

"Don't make me laugh."

"Sunlight?"

"I don't even need to insult you for that one..."

"Wait, we don't even know if you're telling the truth. Even if we do get one, you'd still say no, right?" Neji said.

"Yep."

"Why do you despise humans so much?" Naruto asked.

"It's simple, you creatures fear and hate things you don't understand, can't control, or is just plain out of the ordinary. I find the fact that most of us fear you, and even depend on you for sustenance degrading."

"But, by hating all humans wouldn't you be the same as the people who hate all vampires?" Neji said.

"I've tried liking and getting along with humans, and each time they either turned me over to some slayer, or tried to kill me themselves. I see no point in trying anymore. I'll just live out my eternity in solitude with my family. Wish my bro would hurry up and get back here so I can leave."

"Where'd he go?" Rock Lee asked.

"To go find our parents. We were seperated from them during the night when some vampires got drunk and started feeding on anything that moved. Naturally they didn't feed on each other, can't say the same for animals. But I guess some alchohol caught fire, cause that's all I can remember from that night, lots of fire. When I woke back up, my bro had us both hidden in a cave, and told me he was bringing me here, since he didn't really have any other choice if he was going to go after our parents. He told me I'd be safe here, but I knew he just wanted me to be somewhere he could find me when he came back."

"Well, if it means anything, none of us feel any ill will towards you whatsoever." Neji said.

"I know you probably mean that, but just to be on the safe side I'll still keep my distance some. Now though, I feel like taking a nap, so I'll probably see you guys later." Mare said walking back.

"Despite what he says, he seems real friendly towards us." Neji deduced.

"I guess it'll take some time." Rock Lee added.

That night, Mare was snatched out of his dream by a horrible feeling. He sat up quickly and looked out his window. He was sure something was close, something incredibly bad. When looking out came with no results, he grabbed his sword, opened his window, and jumped out and onto a roof. He looked around, wondering whether it was just his imagination. Whatever it was, it didn't have a scent, so he was sure he was just getting jumpy for no reason. He turned to head back to the room.

**_"What's the rush?"_**

He whirled around and looked around, scanning the area and wondering if he was going crazy.

**_"What's the matter, can you not smell my flesh? I am so very close." _**

Now he sensed it, all around him. Something was near, and it was neither good nor human. He concentrated hard, but still he couldn't pinpoint where the darkness was coming from, it was all around him. He suddenly realized the darkness was around him because that's where it originated from. Quickly, he looked up, and saw a black figure charge down towards him. He jumped as the figure smashed intot he roof and landed on the ground. Mare looked back up as it jumped down, laughing as it did.

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

**_"What's the matter little Mare? Does this darkness frighten you? Does my presence make your body tremble, and your spirit waver?"_**

"You still haven't answered my question!"

The figure stepped into the light, and Mare almost dropped his sword in shock. He was wearing black, steel armor. His face was almost as pale at the moonlight, his hair was long and black, but it looked dead, there was no shine to it. His right eye was white as the moon, and X shaped scar stretching across it. His left eye was lime green with a dilated pupil. As he grinned Mare could see his bared fangs.

With a bow he said,"I am Archaeus, vampire elder."

_"Elder!?"_

"What do you want?" Mare demanded.

Before Archaeus could answer, he moved back in a flash of white light as Naruto crashed down on the spot he was just at.

"Tsk tsk tsk little mortal. You'll have to be much faster to catch me."

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto demanded.

"My identity is not important however, his is. He is the reason I am here." Archaeus said pointing at Mare.

Other ninja appeared, along with Tsunade. With one look at Archaeus she said,"I take it you're another vampire?"

"Oh, smart woman. I am Archaeus, vampire elder." he said with another bow.

"Elder!?" Neji, Naruto and Rock Lee exclaimed at the same time.

"What? What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Mare said elders are hard-core vampires. They're faster, stronger, and each have their own little ability that makes them even more dangerous." Neji said activating his byakugan.

"Very good little creature, very good. You are well informed. You see, an elder is a rare mutant of our vampire society. An elder is nothing more than a god among vampires. Dracula, Orlock, we are the true creatures of the night. We rule over vampires, werewolves, even demons!"

"Demons?" Tsunade was perplexed.

"Oh yes, all those things that go bump in the night exist. Every creature you thought was nothing but a nightmare have a corporeal form. But to get back on subject, Mare has informed you very well on the natures and aspects of elders because he is, in fact, a young elder."

"I find that hard to believe." Mare said.

"Yes yes yes, the fact that you have not discovered your abilities yet is perplexing to me," Archaeus said pulling out a large sword with hooked edges. He also threw Ryukaze's sword to the ground in front of everyone. The only two people who recognized it and felt their stomachs almost heave were Tsunade and Mare.

"That's,"

"Yes, you're brother's sword. Shame about him, nothing but a pile of ash in my old mansion. Oh well, at least now he can be with your filthy parents, who've also become one as they say; that is if you put into consideration their ashes were mixed together as it dumped in my garbage."

Mare gripped the hilt of his sword, Neji's byakugan showed his arm muscles contracting as he gripped it.

"But for you dear boy, I have something special in mind. You see, elders must keep their reputation of being incredibly strong, well strong, and we can't have a weakling like you running around. So sorry, but I fear it is time for you to join your pathetic family. After I kill you though, I shall slaughter the rest of this village as I feed to my heart's very desire, well, if I had one I guess. Ta ta!" Archaeus yelled as he charged, and insane glint in his eye.


	3. Chapter 3

Archaeus charged as a white trail of light lingered behind him. Mare ducked, Archaeus sword barely missed his head, but caught a guard behind him.

_"This guy is incredibly fast!" _Kakashi thought, horrified that even his sharingan had trouble with following him.

"Oh shoot, I missed. Well, you know what they say, two is the better number." Archaeus said, another lightning fast strike at Mare, who barely escaped it again. The other ninja all jumped out the way to avoid the fast and deadly strike of his sword. Mare jumped back and away from Archaeus.

"Missed you again? It seems I've underestimated you agility dear boy. I guess I'll have to be much faster to catch you."

_"That wasn't his true speed?"_ Kakashi said horrified.

In a swirl of dust Archaeus was gone and instantly in front of Mare, who just realized what had happened and prepared to move out the way when Archaeus grabbed him by the throat.

"Now to end-AAAAAHHHHH!" Archaeus screamed, quickly flinging Mare away. Archaeus surveyed his hand, which was black, as though burned. His painstricken face suddenly became happy as he smiled and laugh. Mare rosed from the ground, confused at what he was laughing at.

"Interesting, very interesting. It seems there is something about you that keeps me from physically touching you. But let's see about my sword." Archaeus said, quickly stabbing Mare in the chest as he was jumping back. Mare wanted to scream in pain, but wouldn't give Archaeus the sick pleasure of reveling in his anguish.

"Oh, it seems my sword can touch you just fine."

The sword didn't go deep, in fact the blade barely pierced his right ribcage. Archaeus suddenly moved over in the same flash of dust as Rock Lee and Naruto threw a punch and a kick at the space he just inhabited.

"Intruders, human intruders at that, in vampire business? I shall feast upon you two after I am done with him." Archaeus said, his fangs bared, a hungry look in his eyes.

"If you want him, you'll have to go through me!" Naruto yelled standing in front of Mare.

"No, I don't want your help." Mare said standing up. The minute he was on his feet he felt dizzy.

_"What the?"_

"I see the effects of my blade are taking effect." Archaeus grinned.

_"Effects?" _Mare thought.

"This blade, beautiful is she not, has a clear liquid coating it that acts as a muscle neutralizer. I stabbed you in the chest, therefore I know the effects have come rather quickly."

"Why would an elder need a blade that does that?" Rock Lee asked.

"Of course we elders are incredibly strong, but I love to watch my prey, weak and helpless. Makes my heart smile, and my fangs salivate." Archaeus smiled,"But it's not deadly, only to last for a few minutes, which is all I need to take you all out. Now, who dies first? The blonde or the black?" Archaeus said looking from Naruto to Rock Lee.

"I think...the blonde!" he said appearing in front of Naruto and stabbed him. The Naruto he stabbed disappeared in a puff of smoke. Standing behind the cloud was Neji.

"You're in range of my eight trigrams."

"Your eight what?" Archaeus asked scratching his head.

Neji got into his stance, and charged.

"What the-"

"Eight Trigrams Two Palms!"

"Four Palms!"

"Eight Palms!"

"Sixteen Palms!"

"Thirty-Two Palms!"

"Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms!"

Archaeus flew into the city wall, denting it. He rose, angered and snarling.

"You will pay for that you wretched creature."

Suddenly, he realized something and looked up to see Tsunade, Might Guy and Rock Lee about to deliver some punishing blows to him. He thought he would be able to move out of the way, but the after-effects of the movement impairing Eight Trigrams hadn't worn off yet. Tsunade delivered a high-powered punch to his right jaw, then Guy's dynamic entry sent him towards Rock Lee, who finished him off with a leaf-whirlwind kick. Archaeus rose, but this time as he did, large bat-like wings sprouted from his back. His face became red as the muscle structures began to change. His eyebrows bulged, his lips seemed to melt away as his teeth sharpened, his eyes became a bright yellow as a red color replaced the whites of his eyes, his hands became clawed and slender. Still full of rage, he uttered an ear-piercing roar that sent everyone flying back. He took to the skies, his first target was Neji.

"You will be first to die!" he said in a demonic-deep voice, diving for Neji as he got back to his feet.

Neji spun around,"Rotation!"

Archaeus crashed into the rotation and flew back, quickly charging again,"Do not think it will be that easy!"

Archaeus smelled Tsunade attacking from above again, and quickly changing his flight path had his hand at her throat.

"So eager to die my dear? Well let me satisfy that desire for you."

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" Naruto yelled charging.

"You have annoyed me long enought cretin!" Archaeus drew his sword to strike Naruto.

"Naruto watch out!" Mare said quickly pushing Naruto out the way and blocking Archaeus' sword with his own.

"Mare, you disappoint me. Risking your life to save this pathetic creature." Archaeus said snidely.

Mare felt the blade of his sword crack; Archaeus smiled,"That sword won't protect you much longer. But why use that sword, when you have a much better one in your room?"

_"How did he-"_

"Mare you pretentious fool. Aside from killing you and this village I planned to take that sword as well. It is a sword of evil, not fit for a goodie goodie weakling like yourself-"

Archaeus' sentence was cut short as Tsunade kicked him in the jaw. His grip on her throat only tightened as he glared at her,"You are proving troublesome wench!"

The town guards moved to strike,"If anyone moves, then I will rip her head clear off. This goes for you my dear, one more kick and you'll be able to kiss your own ass, literally!" Archaeus laughed.

Mare felt the break in his sword grow larger.

_"Shit! What do I do? He's too strong to take on alone, and if I move he'll kill her. Wait, why should I care? They're human...But they did defend me when his blade's poison weakened me for awhile. Gotta think of something..."_

Mare looked to his right and saw a bush full of wild roses.

_"This is gonna hurt like hell..." _

He grabbed at the thorny branch of the rose bush, grinding his teeth to keep his mouth silent; his sword was halfway broken. He snapped it off, and with a bloody hand plunged it into the arm Archaeus had his sword in. As though by reflex, Archaeus let go of Tsunade to remove the wild rose branch from his other arm. He sword dropped to the ground, another reflex to pain. As he pulled it out Mare grabbed his fallen sword and stabbed him in the chest. Shocked, Archaeus used his uninjured arm and knocked Mare into a wall. Mare caught himself as he fell and landed on his feet. He looked at his right hand, which was still badly injured from the branch.

_"It's useless now..."_

He saw that Archaeus' arm was swollen from the puncture of the branch, his sword still impaled in his chest.

_"At least he's done for..."_

"Using the branch of a Wild Rose? You are a resourceful child...all the more reason to kill you!"

"Don't move, or you won't even be able to take of before we blast you back to the stone age." Kakashi threatened as he and the other ninja of the village aimed their attacks at him.

"Do you humans really think you can stop an all powerful being such as myself?" Archaeus asked indignantly.

"With my help, perhaps they can." came a voice.

Everyone looked up to see a man in a white robe holding a large scythe.

"Berathymie, it is certainly _not _a pleasure to see you." Archaeus growled.

"Good, that's how I wanted it to be." Berathymie said jumping to the ground. His eyes were a pale green, he was bald.

"To what do I owe this conveniently ironic intrusion? Have you no respect for your elder?"

"I am an elder, same as you, and you are not my elder as you have let your arrogance cause you to believe. I smelled your true form, as well as the scents of many humans, and knew you were doing something you had no business. I also smelled him." Berathymie said pointing at Mare.

"What now Berathymie? Do you plan to side with these pathetic creatures and kill me here and now?"

"These people are not so pathetic if they have impaled you with your own sword. You don't want to remove it because a hook of your blade is lodged in your heart; removing it would result in your death."

"Fool! What makes you think that information could possibly help now?"

"Because I am here. I am surprised they have held up so well against you up till now, but now that I have arrived you will be stopped."

"Insolent dog! You think you have won, but in reality-"

In another swirl of dust Archaeus was up in the air and out of their range.

"Running scared? Always the coward when the situation is out of his hands." Berathymie said walking up to Mare,"Give me your hand."

"Why?"

"Stubborn boy, if you let it bleed it will be infected. Your body cannot heal from an injury by a wild rose branch. Special medicines or spells will be needed for that. Now give me you hand."

Hesitantly, Mare stuck his injured had out. Berathymie took it, took out a clear bag full of white powder, opened Mare's hand and poured it onto the wound. Mare expected it to burn beyond comprehension, but it only tickled. Looking at his hand closer he saw it begin to heal almost instantly.

"Who are you?" Mare asked looking at his healed hand.

"I am Berathymie, vampire elder. I've been tracking Archaeus for quite some time now, suspicious of him. My suspicions were correct, for he was searching for you."

"Wait, if you're an elder then why are you helping me?" Mare asked backing up.

"The elders have had a split in morale; one side thinks we should feed on humans until our heart's desire, while the others believe that we can live with them in peace, should a way ever present itself. You are that way."

"I am?"

"Of course you are. You can live off of everyday foods such as meats and plants, and only need to feed once a month; you are the corporeal dream we elders have hoped for."

"Then why was he trying to kill me?"

"Because you are also they're worst nightmare. We elders are at a disadvantage during the day, far weaker to it than normal vampires. Even if a slayer knew this, they're limited human bodies still couldn't defeat an elder during the day. You on the other hand, with proper guidance and training, can eliminate them, even when the sunlight has faded away. Your brother knew this and tried to destroy Archaeus during the day, but he was not strong enough."

_"I completely forgot about Ryu..." _Mare thought sadly_,"gone forever, along with my parents...my whole family...gone...why?"_

Berathymie noticed the sad look on his face.

"I know how you feel Mare, an elder slaughtered my wife and children after he turned me, in an attempt to make me more savage through vengeance. What he didn't expect was for me to become as strong as he was, and eventually kill him in a battle that almost took my life. But your final battle will be much more different than mine."

"How so?" Mare asked, staring at his brother's sword.

"No vampire can touch you."

"Then how were you able to?"

"This robe protects me from sunlight and other things that do not pierce me to harm me. It was made by my second love in the Seventeenth century when churches got wind of our weakness to holy water. I cannot walk on consecrated ground though."

"Why can't they touch me?"

"As you know, every elder has their own unique feature that makes them dangerous and deadly to others. For you, it is purified and corrupted energy."

"What?"

"Within everything there are different kinds of energy; potential, kinetic, chemical, elemental, pure and corrupt. You have an unlimited supply of it that will subconsciously come to your aid when needed. When Arhcaeus held you by the throat purified energy escaped your skin and burned his hand. If a human were to do the same action your corrupted energy would escape and damage their hand beyond repair."

"Ha! I said you might be an elder and I was right!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Then how do I control it?" Mare asked.

"It would recquire peace of mind and a focus of morale to achieve control. If your desire is to protect and defend, your would draw upon the purified energy of your body. If you chose the oppossite and wanted to attack relentlessly, then you would draw on the corrupted energy, which is dangerous."

"Why?"

"Like it's name, if you choose to attack and slay everything, then the energy will corrupt you, turning you into another bloodthirsty bloodsucker. I wouldn't advise you to rely on it unless you have no choice."

"Can you teach me?"

"It is what I'm here for. I know Archaeus has gone to warn his brethren, as my pet has gone to warn mine."

"You have a pet?" Mare asked looking around.

"You will see him when he gets back. For now, the training must begin. I hope you are prepared, learning how to seperate the energies within will take three days of constant training and labor. Lucky for us neither of us is affected by sunlight. Now point me towards this village's training ground so that we may begin. The faster you learn how to fight, the less I will be stressed out and worried about your immediate safety."


	4. Chapter 4

"That's fine with me; I won't be here long if I learn how to defend myself quicker." Mare said.

"You know, we were helping you out of the goodness of our hearts!" Sakura yelled.

"Of course you were but now you all can go away and leave me alone." Mare said waving a hand for them to go.

Berathymie raised an eyebrow,"And I thought your mother would have taught you better manners towards humans, given what she was."

"What?" Mare asked turning to face him, confused,"My mother was a vampire and she despised humans as much as I do."

"Are you even sure you've seen your mother?" Berathymie asked skeptically.

"...No." Mare admitted.

"Ah, perhaps we shall discuss this later, for now we need to start. These people have protected you from a most unfortunate fate, it would be unwise to turn away allies as dedicated as these. I know humans are hard to trust, all my years living has given me that knowledge; but in all those years I have come across many who I would trust with my very life. Just because a few have mistreated you does not mean all will. These people obviously care for your well-being or they would not have protected you from Archaeus. But we have spoken enough, and time is not on our side, but it is something for you to consider during your training."

Tsunade showed them to the training grounds.

"I will have to apologize for the destruction Archaeus has caused upon your village. If it will please you I will have underlings come to make repairs." Berathymie told Tsunade.

"That's alright, we can handle it. Besides, you did say you needed to focus your attention on getting him ready. If you need anything let me know." Tsunade said walking off.

"So, what do I do first?" Mare asked standing out in the open field.

"You can start by explaining how you got this sword?" Berathymie said pulling out the black sword Mare had in his room.

"How did you-"

"While you were all fighting him. But the bigger question is how did you get a hold of this so fast?"

"What do you mean?"

Berathymie began to pace back and forth,"In this world, there are only three swords than can perfectly channel pure and corrupted energy and you have found one."

"I've never used it, I haven't even been able to unsheath it."

"Because this sword is only sword that can channel a person's hate, malice and anger into power, which is why Archaeus wanted it. They call it the sword of tortured souls, because whatever you kill with it becomes a part of it, along with you. This is perhaps the strongest weapon known to man, beast, demon and angel, partly because you increase it's power with every living thing you smite. The danger of this weapon though, is that it begins to influence you if you use it too much, until the sword begins to control you, then it consumes you."

"Where are the other two?"

"It took me centuries to find out what they were, where they were, and what they were capable of doing. I'm proud to say I have done all three things." He said pulling out a sky blue sword and a gold one.

"They're kinda bright looking, do they both have good powers?" Mare asked.

"Only the gold one, the blue one can be used in conjunction with both. Believe it or not, all three swords were formed from life on this planet. The black katana, a.k.a. sword of tortured souls, was made from the dark, hateful natures of beings that existed long ago. It's counterpart, the gold sword, a.k.a. golden star, is sword made from kind and virtuous acts like what this village did for you. The blue sword, a.k.a. blue typhoon, is the only sword you will be able to wield without having to rely on holy or corrupted energy. Blue typhoon's power is as strong as it's wielder's will to live, a sword for those determined to do what needs to be done. As of right now, it is the only sword you can use without sustaining any type of injury. Here," he said handing Blue Typhoon to Mare. The sword was incredibly light despite it's heavy appearance. It was four feet long and half an inch wide with black markings coating the edges of the blade.

"Now, we shall begin." Berathymie said.

Archaeus arrived at a mountain surrounded in a dense black cloud. He landed and grabbed the sword still impaled in his chest. Grinding his teeth in pain he push the sword in him until it came out from behind. Gasping in relief, he grew angry and slammed his fist into a wall.

"You haven't been her for five minutes and you already resort to destroying the place?" A man said stepping out of the darkness. His eyes were gray and his hair was slicked back.

"When I get my hands on that wretched child-"

"It seems you already have, with curious consequences." the man said surveying his still burned hand.

"Shut up Theramore, perhaps _you _should go retrieve him and see how badly you get burned." Archaeus growled pushing him aside as he walked by.

"Oh Archaeus, you did not heed the oracle's warning? A child of our weakness, and you sought him out. But thanks to your rash stupidity, we now know where he is and what we must watch out for." Theramore smiled.

"Then stop grinning and figure out a way to get him." Archaeus said snidely.

"I know just what to do. Recently, I have heard rumors and talk about a group called Akatsuki, and of their skills. Truly remarkable humans, I think they shall tie into my plan quite well."

"Humans?!" Archaeus spat on the ground,"How low you have sunken Theramore to ask such creatures for assistance."

"Pretentious fool! I do not even expect them to capture him! But they don't know that; and what better way to turn the child to our side, than sending more humans after him." Theramore smiled.

Finally realizing the big picture, Archaeus began to laugh.

Naruto woke up the next morning and quickly went down to the training ground to check on Mare's progress. When he got there he was suprised to see Mare and Berathymie fighting, and impressed at the weapons he was holding. Their fight lasted a couple of minutes before they both stopped.

"Very good, you're picking this up very quickly." Berathymie said happily.

"Morning...Naruto." Mare said waving at Naruto.

Taken aback by his greeting, Naruto recovered and happily replied,"Mornin!"

"Is there anything else Berathymie?" Mare asked.

"I surprises me that you were able to learn everything in one night. I could have sworn it would've taken longer, but you are a very quick learner." Berathymie said in awe.

"Is it that surprising?"

"Yes it is, but here's one more thing I can show you that will make all your training look like child's play when you go against it." Berathymie grinned.

"What is it?"

"Come at me."

"What?"

"Just do it."

Mare charged and jumped at a defenseless Berathymie. Berathymie put two fingers to his forehead, and Mare felt an invisible force smash into him and send him flying back nearly twenty feet. Even when he hit the ground he felt dizzy and weak, his body went numb for a moment as he tried to figure out what happened. Naruto helped him up.

"What the hell?" He said to Berathymie.

"That was a technique taught to me long ago. I forgot what my master called it, but it's a psychic blast. Took me years of practice to learn it, and it was well worth it. It blasts your opponents away, scrambling their brains for a moment, which is why you felt so disorientated. Something for you to look forward to learning once we are on our way." Berathymie said walking off,"Now go get some breakfast, I must discuss your release with this village's Hokage."

"Yeah, release...my head hurts..." Mare said rubbing his forehead. Berathymie chuckled lightly at this as he left.

"So what did that guy teach you all night?" Naruto asked excitedly as they made their way to the raamen shop.

"Just how to use the swords." Mare said walking past a group of villagers who gave him harsh stares.

Naruto looked back at them, then back at Mare, who seemed to not notice.

"They can hate me all they want, I don't really care anymore." he said.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"Won't be here long anyway so no reason for me to get worked up about it." Mare said as they arrived.

Berathymie entered and gave a polite bow to Tsunade.

"So, you guys are heading off?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, it is imperative that we begin this journey." Berathymie said.

"If you don't mind me asking, what do you plan to do on this journey?"

"There are two things we must do: Find the broken shards and the oracle."

"Broken shards?" Tsunade asked.

"Oracle?" Shizune added.

"The Broken shards are pieces of crystal creating from a place called The Ensnared Nether. The Ensnared Nether is a plane that seperates all realms, a gateway to all realms. Around this gate is a raging storm full of energy that does not stop, and destroys any and all who are so unlucky enough to fall into its depths."

"Is that why it's called The Ensnared Nether?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes. The Broken shards however are crystalized energy that came from this energy storm. I do not have much knowledge on how they entered this realm, but I do know what they are capable of doing."

"Which is?"

"Having one shard can make a human extroadinarily powerful. There are only four shards, and each are scattered to locations I am familiar with, but not sure of."

"Meaning?"

"I know what area of this world the shards are located, I however do not know where specifically in that area the shard is."

"And is this where you'd need the oracle?" Tsunade asked.

"No, the oracle is not needed for the shards."

"Then why do you want her?"

Berathymie hesitated,"Because...she is Mare's younger sister."

"What?!" They both said in unison.

"After Mare's mother gave birth to him, she also gave birth to a girl. This girl however was seperated from them after their birth, thanks to the War between you ninja. My guess is that overtime she must've been captured by the elders, and they now use her power to their advantage."

"To see into the future?" Tsunade asked.

"In a sense yes, she can see events in the future, usually through dreams or random hallucinations. However she is dangerous to touch because she, like Mare, is coated in holy energy as well."

"Who is their mother?" Tsunade asked.

"I do not think it is a subject to be discussed right now." Berathymie said.

"I plan to send a couple of teams of ninja with you on this journey Berathymie, this seems to be incredibly important, however I would like to know more about Mare, and I think it ties into his parents. So please, tell me." Tsunade asked.

Berathymie sighed,"Demons and angels are supposed to be mortal enemies, in fact the heirarchy of both species demands it. Destroy first, ask questions later was perhaps the simplest way I could put it. Mare and his sister are hybrids of two races...demon and angel. Their mother was an angel, their father a vampire. I do not know how they fell in love, but they did, and it scared them. The penalties for both sides was death for attempting to befriend the other, and the fact that they felt more than friendship for the other caused them unending misery. They eventually gave into it, and had two children, Mare and Kana. Ryukaze is a full blooded vampire, but he felt no ill will towards the two. Unfortunately word got out about this, and their parents where both hunted down and executed. Kana was already gone, and unfortunately presumed dead, but Ryukaze took Mare and fled to this world. However now it is time we went back, there is something the vampires are trying to do that we must stop."

"What is it?" Tsunade asked, now worried.

"Recently, they were able to revive a powerful and ancient elder named Thanatis who was sealed away by an angel priest. However he is week, and now seeks those shards to restore his power. He is a rutheless and sadistic vampire who sees all races other than his own as inferior. He is aware of Mare and Kana, and I know the other elders who side with him will attempt to remove them both; Mare as soon as possible and Kana in time."

"Do you know where they are keeping Kana?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, it is a hidden castle about a day's journey west of here. They wanted to keep her far away from demons, but close enough to not lose her. There is not much security there because they still assume she is unknown. I plan to leave now with Mare and go rescue her."

"Thanatis, how dangerous is he?"

"I am not a man to fear people easily, but he is someone that would shatter my confidence completely if he is allowed to roam free."

"I see, then I have no choice." Tsunade thought for a moment,"I will be sending Teams Kakashi, Guy, Sarutobi and Yuhi with you."

"Why so many?" Berathymie asked,"Do you not need some to defend your village?"

"If this Thanatis is as strong as you say he is then there would be no point in attempting to defend the village if he will destroy it when he gains power. I will send word for them to get ready for immdiate departure."

"I thank you Hokage Tsunade, this village is indeed lucky to have you as their leader. I will ensure all you men come back alive, even at the cost of my own."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Tsunade said.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madara suddenly paused and looked around the room, his eyes scanning searchingly.

"Come out...I know you're there." He said to the shadows; and from the shadows stepped a woman, her skin was abit pale, her hair was black and in a tight bun, her eyes were a dark gold, and she wore a white kimono with roses decorating it.

"Took you long enough to find me." she grinned.

"You have alot of nerve to intrude in here." Madara said.

"Uh-huh, whatever you say human. I am here by orders of my master, who as requested your assistance in a small matter."

"Who is your master exactly?" Sasuke asked walking into the room, the other members of hawk with him.

"Careful guys, this woman's chakra doesn't seem natural." Karen said.

"I am Naika, servant of Thanatis. My master has sent me in a request that you will retrieve something for him."

"May I ask why your master has approached us?" Madara asked.

"You can ask him yourself, he's already here." Naika said pointing to a corner in the wall. From the shadows emerged a tall man. His face had strong features about it. His hair was long and spiky. His eyes were a deep blood red. He wore gold armor with a long scarlet cape. Karen stepped back,_"What the hell? This guy's chakra is shooting off the roof. It's so...dark and it just feels...evil."_

"Senke can moke insei to shimokin bahe me lunto mo korin she make." He said in a deep voice.

"You must forgive my master he has not yet learned the languages of your kind and still speaks in ancient tongue." Naika said.

"Well what did he say?" Sasuke asked.

"He said that if you do this for him, not only will he assist you in delivering the last two beasts, but he will give you all a kingdom to rule over once his power is complete...and that he'll revive some man named...Itachi?" Naika sounded confused.

Sasuke clenched his fist,"And what makes him think that I won't kill him right now?"

Naika laughed,"Child, do not be so rash as to think you could even dent my master. My only advice to you would be to just agree, what do you have to lose?"

"What does he want us to do?" Madara asked.

"Uton mo piosho minse guryo monbi shicarakesante."

"He wants to you capture two people, a girl named Kana, and a boy named Mare. Right now Kana is being held prisoner in a tower north of here about a day's journey. Mare is heading there to save her, along with a few allies. Can you mortals handle this?" Naika asked snidely.

"What is it about these two that make you unable to capture them?" Madara asked.

"They're coated in holy energy so if we touch them we'll be destroyed. However humans aren't affected by it, and they're vampires so I know you know their weaknesses." Naika said.

Madara thought for a moment,"Very well. Sasuke, go, bring back those two and kill any in your way."

Begrudgingly, Sasuke and hawk turned and left.

"Guess it's time for me to go to." Naika said turning around and stepping into the shadows.

Madara turned to look at Thanatis, who smiled at him as he too disappeared into the shadows.


	5. Chapter 5

"I have a sister?"Mare asked confused.

Berathymie explained to Mare what he explained to Tsunade.

"I don't think that they'd leave the tower she's captured in that low in security." Mare said folding his arms.

"Oh I believe they would. Vampires, especially the higher ones, can get very cocky very quickly about anything they do. Those elders thought themselves clever in hiding her, and because of that they didn't think tons of guards would be needed. For now, it is simply a matter of going there to retrieve her."

"What if it's a trap?"

"No progress without progress dear boy. If it is a trap, then it won't hold us for long. At the same time we have masters of deception with us, they'll be able to see a trap long before we can. If there are many creatures there then we will also be able to smell them."

Somewhat convinced, Mare got up turned to see Naruto and the others coming.

"Sorry it took us all so long, we had to stock up on some things." Sakura said out of breath.

"Kurenai couldn't come because of her pregnancy, so Yamato is filling in for her." Kakashi said.

"That's ok, so long as you all have everything you need to continue I don't mind the tardiness." Berathymie said.

"Then let's head out." Naruto said.

"We will be entering realms and worlds inhabited by fierce creatures...I ask that you all keep your wits about you. In the realms to come you all are a delicacy to these creatures." Berathymie said warningly.

Everyone nodded their heads in confirmation, and headed out.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a dark tower, a girl sat in a cell, leaning against the wall. she had a dirt soiled shirt with torn dirty blue pants and no shoes. Her hair was black and fell to the middle of her back. Her eyes were hazel. She sat up as she heard footsteps approaching. A guard came with a dish full of brown gunk and placed it on the floor. It was a goblin.

"C'mon you little wench eat up! No sense in starving yourself now eat it you vampire trash!"

"Go to hell you little shit!" she yelled back.

"Why you imputent little- I outta come in and beat some sense into you!"

"Come on and try it i've been itching for a fight!"

"Why you-"

A club hit the goblin in the head and he crumpled to the ground, rubbing his head. A larger goblin stood over him.

"Honestly, if this is how you plan on treating the girl I might have to rescue her myself." Naika said entering the scene,"Why hello dear Kana, how have you been? Good I hope."

"You are one bright lady did you know that?" Kana said sarcastically.

"So much like your mother, this prison hasn't changed you one bit." Naika said.

Kana turned around and went to look at the window.

"What're you looking at?" The goblin asked.

"Anything that won't blind me by staring at it." Kana shot back.

Naika chuckled,"Oh yes, you're going to be quite the handful for your brother."

"My brother?" Kana asked turning around,"What brother? I have no family."

"Oh but apparently you do. In fact, he's on his way now to rescue you. Sweet of him i'd say."

_"I have a brother?"_ she still couldn't believe it.

"With that news I guess I should leave you alone to mull over this new revealation." Naika said leaving,"Guards! Make sure you guard her with your life; if she escapes it'll be the first thing you lose." Naika threatened as she left.

_"Psh! Right, I'm gonna stay here when they come to rescue me. As if! I'll just wait, these idiots'll slip up, then I'll make my move!"  
_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hawk dashed through the trees in the direction of the tower.

"So all we have to do is get a girl and a boy, vampires at that, and this guy will give us power and resurrect Itachi?" Suigetsu asked.

"That's what he said, and I'm gonna hold him to his word." Sasuke said.

"Still, kinda strange people that strong can't get these guys."

"They said they were coated in holy chakra, so that must be what's stopping them." Karen said.

"I know how you feel Suigetsu, I'm suspicious of those two as well." Sasuke said.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whoa! Can't you guys slow down some!" Ino called out to Mare and Berathymie, who ran way ahead of the leaping ninja.

"Sorry, I'm just eager to get this journey started." Mare said enthusiastically.

"That sounds familiar..." Sakura said shooting a look at Naruto.

"Along with that fact that we must be quick; there's no doubt in my mind they know where coming, but I know that if they send reinforcements it will take time for them to come." Berathymie said.

"How'd you figure that?" Shikamaru asked.

"If he sent vampires, they can only travel at night. Demons would be too tempted by the flesh of nearby humans to get there quickly. I could go on but they all end up with the fact that his minions are greatly flawed."

"Well let's not waste any time." Kakashi said, and they were off once more.

"When should we strike?" Neji asked.

"The minute we get there." Berathymie said.

"No plan, just go?" Tenten asked.

"The only things that guard that place are goblins, and when outnumbered and outweighed they become incredibly cowardly." Berathymie said.

They all stopped as they saw a goblin patrol, one goblin was torturing a poor rabbig it cornered. He advanced on it, giggling cruelly as he pointed his spear at the poor creature. Suddenly shadows came over him as Sakur, Ino, Naruto and Rock Lee stood over him, arms folded, wicked grins on their faces.

"Humans! Stay back! I'll kill you if you-" The goblin trailed off, his knees clicking together as he shook with fear.

They cracked their knuckles.

The goblin let out a girlish shriek and cowered,"Please don't hurt me!"

"Man is that asking alot." Naruto said.

"We'll consider it if you answer our questions." Sakura said.

"Okay okay! Ask away!" The goblin shrieked.

"We have reason to believe there is a girl being held in a tower not far from here. Is it true?" Berathymie asked.

"Yes, yes! There's a tower close by with a girl being held in it! Security is low there because the master did not want to draw the suspicion from humans with too many of us around. That's all I know! I swear!" The goblin cried.

Kakashi appeared behind the goblin and knocked him out.

"Well, I guess that confirms it." Mare said.

"Yeah, looks like if we attack it we won't have that much trouble finding her." Sakura said.

"We can discuss it laater, we have an unwanted visitor." Berathymie said grabbing his scythe.

Crashing through the trees came a giant tree, it's eyes glowind red as it focused on the small creatures ahead of it. It swiped at them and missed.

"Let's go pinocchio I've been looking for some firewood!" Mare said unsheathing his swords.

Sakura and Rock Lee charged at the tree. The tree opened its mouth and unleashed a green mist. Sakura and Rock Lee stopped and covered their mouths.

"Some kind of poison?" Yamato asked.

Berathymie jumped away from the group and began to twist his scythe around rapidly, drawing the cloud of poison towards him. The tree saw this and swung it's massive wooden claw at him.

"Not today!" Mare yelled cutting the arm off.

The tree gave no cry of pain or any evidence of being hurt by his attack. Instead vines shot from its head attempting to constrict him. Neji jumped in front of him.

"Rotation!"

The vines were forced back. The giant tree used it's other arm to swipe at Neji, but it was knocked back by his rotation.

_"Gotcha!"_

Mare jumped from behind Neji's rotation and sliced off the other arm. The giant tree now backed up, now realizing it had no arms, it now resorted to crushing them with its feet. As it raised a giant stump of a leg to step on them, Berathymie jumped over them, and with his scythe cut the giant tree in half. It feel to the ground and shook the earth as it did.

"What was that?" Ino asked.

"In our ancient tongue they are known as Wakagi, tree demons. They usually inhabit forests that have been ravaged by societies, a manisfestation of the spirits of dead wildlife from the expansion of humanoid territories. But looking at how beautiful and untouched this forest is, I say this one must've been under some sort of spell to also guard the tower." Berathymie said.

"Do you think there are more around here?" Kakashi asked.

"Now that I think about it, there could be. Because at first glance they look like nothing but trees, it would make sense to have them guarding the tower as well; they wouldn't draw any suspicion from passing mortals."

"So I guess it won't be that easy after all." Shikamaru said.

"They are still made of wood. Despite their malice and hatred they have an almost insane fear of fire, running away even from candlelight. Along with that, they are not hard to carve through though fighting one alone may prove foolish and even deadly. We must stay on our guard as we get closer to the tower."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke, I can see the tower!" Karen said.

"I know, I see it too."

"Do you think they've made it here yet?" Suigetsu asked.

"Doesn't look like it." Sasuke said.

When they arrived they were almost surprised to see Naika there waiting for them.

"What are you doing here?" Karen asked.

"My master asked that I remain here to keep an eye on you people, if only to ensure that you do not fail. He doesn't have that much faith in humans." Naika said casually.

"Hey, the sun is still up. Shouldn't you be dust by now?" Karen asked.

"I'm not a vampire I'm an ascended undead sorceress." Naika said indignantly.

"Ascended?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, when creatures such as I live for quite some time, or in general just gain enough power, we ascend and grow stronger. Most things that could kill a succubus wouldn't have any effect on me." Naika said.

"I take it from your presence that they haven't arrived yet?" Sasuke asked.

"No, they're close. I wouldn't expect them for another thirty minutes though. If I were you though, I'd go see how the girl looks, just in case she escapes." Naika told them.

Hawk entered the tower. Kana looked out the window at the setting sun. As the sun set she suddenly saw someone walk by in the forest. It was a woman, a very yound woman, to her she looked like she might be just entering a womanly age. She wore a white kimono that was open at the bottom to reveal white, baggy pants. Her hair was black and tighed in a low ponytail. From her distance Kana could not see her eyes, but could see a white bow on her back, along with a white quill and some white arrows.

_"Is that...an angel? No...must be a priestess or something..." _Kana thought.

"So, you're the girl we're supposed to capture? Doesn't look like you'll cause much trouble." Sasuke said.

Kana turned around,"Oh great, mortals. Well, as weak as these goblins are I suppose they should want help from people like you."

"Listen, I'm not in the mood to toy around with you. Come quietly so we can get this over with." Sasuke said warningly.

"I find it so amazing how damn arrogant you creatures are, and we haven't wiped you out yet." Kana said folding her arms.

Sasuke activated his sharingan.

"Oh, you're a ninja? Is that suppose to scare me?" Kana said laughing.

Before Sasuke could do anything in reply the cry of a goblin echoed through the tower.

"They're here." Karen said,"But it's not just one person."

Goblins fell as Mare, Berathymie and the Konoha ninja cut through their ranks. Mare stopped and sniffed the air.

"There's more than just goblins here." He said looking up towards Sasuke.

They stared at each other for a while, then Sasuke frowned.

"What's the matter?" Suigetsu asked.

_"My genjutsu isn't working on him? How?" _Sasuke thought in confusion.

"Are you Mare?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, and who the hell might you be blocking my way?" Mare asked pointing his sword at him.

"None of your business." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke! What are you doing!?" Naruto yelled.

"Stay out of this Naruto, it doesn't concern you." Sasuke threatened.

Kana observed the bars of her cage, looking for one that looked rusted or weak. She found two side by side at one end. She backed up in the wall, ran, and rammed the two bars. They broke as soon as she hit them and she flew out onto the ground. She got up and rubbed her shoulder.

"Damn did that hurt."

Looking around she noticed no guards had come and figured something was happening.

"Time to go." she said running.

"I'm asking you one more time to get out of my way." Mare warned Sasuke.

"No."

"Alright then." Mare said preparing to charge. Berathymie stopped him,"Wait."

"What is it?"

"Look around you." Berathymie said.

Mare stopped and looked around. He noticed it too, more Wakagi were surrounding them. A giant log flew towards Sasuke and hawk. They moved out the way, surprised as well as everyone else.

"Hey what's the big idea!" Karen yelled.

"Oops, so sorry." Naika said from atop the tower.

"I knew it! They didn't plan for us to leave with them, they just wanted us to take out any help that arrived with Mare!" Suigetsu yelled.

"Yes, but you creature work too slow." Naika said.

Kana exited the tower and stopped at the scene ahead of her. All eyes were on her.

"Oh boy..."

"Kana, good to see you've made it out alive." Naika said taking out a wooden staff,"What a shame now you have to die." she added making a sweeping motion with her staff. An arc of green fire was heading straight for Kana.


	6. Chapter 6

Kana quickly dodged the attack.

"Hey what's the big idea you old witch!" Kana yelled.

"All's fair in love and war," Naika said thrusting her staff forward,"so is this!" three balls of green fire sprung out and headed for Kana again.

_"Gotta stop her!" _Mare thought running forward.

"Mare wait!" Berathymie yelled.

Naika smirked,"How fitting I'll get both of you in one blow."

"Rotation!"

"What!?" Naika yelled.

Neji spun in front of Kana and deflected the attack.

"Interesting, using your chakra to deflect my attacks. That's going to be something annoying to deal with..."

"Fire-style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled.

Naika jumped from atop the building and threw down a cloud of black dust. She landed on the dust and floated in the air.

"And here I was expecting her to have a broomstick." Mare said.

"Are you okay?" Neji asked Kana.

Kana didn't answer, instead she began to back up.

"It's alright Kana, they're here to help." Berathymie said.

"Berathymie? What are you doing here?" Kana asked.

"If I were you I'd be more alert!" Naika said throwing five more balls of fire at her.

"Rotation!"

(Anime vein pulsing on Naika's head.) "I'm getting real tired of you and your ballerina spinning!"

Naika's staff glowed green as she raised it up. The bodies of the dead goblins rose, their eyes and ominous, glowing green.

"Now my undead minions attack! Kill them all but the two young vampires!"

Naika looked around at the Wakagi standing in the shadows and watching.

"Does this look like a play to you? Get in there and take them out!" Naika ordered.

"Oh great she can make zombies too?" Kana said.

An undead goblin jumped on Kana's back, then burst into flames, then into dust.

_"Damn! I forgot she's like the boy with that holy energy coating their flesh. Means those Wakagi will need to get the job done before-" _Naika thought.

"I've got it!" Kana said in realization and grabbed another undead goblin; it quickly burst into flames.

"So, looks like if you're undead midgets lay a finger on me they're toast! Good work on your part." she said mockingly.

"You little tramp I'll annihilate you!" Naika yelled throwing more fire at her, which Neji deflected once again with his rotation.

"Dammit shouldn't you be fighting off some of those tree demons and getting the hell out of my way!"

"If I did there wouldn't be anyone to annoy you by deflecting your attacks now would there?" Neji smirked.

Naika massaged her temple,"This is why I was for killing the little brats as children."

Cries from the trees indicated the battle going in the ninja's favor.

"Why does he intend on giving me such weak subordinates for missions like these!!" Naika yelled.

"All that stress won't be good for you face you know!" Ino joked.

"It's way too late to be telling her that now. She's a lost cause." Kana laughed.

Naika's fist clenched,"You two only say those things knowing that when I attack the little robed human will deflect them."

"That's just about right." Kana said.

The cries of the last Wakagi signaled a victory for the ninja.

"Ugh! Can't believe I will be retreating from the likes of you." Naika said.

"No you won't!" Sasuke yelled leaping for her.

Berathymie appeared and knocked him back as Naika thrust her staff forward. A green bolt hit Berathymie, but nothing happened.

"Damn you Berathymie! You have not seen the last of me I promise you that!" Naika said flying off on her cloud of black dust.

"Why did you stop me?" Sasuke asked Berathymie.

"That green bolt she threw that hit me was a spell called soul drain. On a human such as yourself it would've drained the life out of you and enslaved your spirit. Vampire are not alive to begin with so spells such as that have no effect on us. I saved your life." Berathymie said.

"I didn't need your help." Sasuke scoffed.

"You say that now, yet seconds ago you would have been doomed. I am used to humans such as you who think themselves nearly invincible despite the dangers they are saved from, I suspect-"

Berathymie suddenly stopped and held his scythie in front of him, staring into the shadows of the forest.

"Neji, Mare, Kana! Get over here quickly!" he said urgently.

All three ran over there as everyone heard a deep laugh coming from the forest. From the shadows stepped Thanatis; Berathymie's grip on his scythe tightened.

Kana hid behind Neji,"Thanatis."

"Thanatis! What brings your unholy presence here!" Berathymie demanded.

"Cohn se iu no pimshie sio kon maokinso mishi"

"What did he say?" Kakashi asked.

Thanatis looked at hawk and smirked, pointing at them he said,"Your masters, and your tailed beasts, belong to me!"

He then looked directly at Naruto, who felt his gaze only on himself,"You, are next!"

Everyone stood in front of Naruto,"You'll have to get through us to get him." Sakura said.

"Oh I have _every _intention of killing _every last one of you_ before I come for Naruto and the other three."

"Three?" Mare asked looking at himself and Kana.

"Yes, besides you two, there is only one more left. However unlike you two this last one, your twin sister, Kana, is purely angelic. Unlike you two she is fully aware of her holy prowess; and unlike you two she is the only one I can consider a true threat!" Thanatis said.

"What do you mean my 'masters' and tailed beasts belong to you?" Sasuke said.

Thanatis closed his eyes and smirked, then opened them again for everyone to see, and almost faint at. His left eye had the rinnegan, while his right had the mangekyo sharingan.

"What the-" Kakashi began.

"DON'T LOOK HIM IN THE EYE!!" Berathymie yelled.

Everyone quickly looked in any other direction but Thanatis'.

"Come now Berathymie how do you plan to fight me without looking?" Thanatis taunted.

"All I have to do is smell you to find you!" Berathymie said closing his eyes and striking. Thanatis quickly moved out the way, Berathymie chasing him, eyes closed, swinging away with his scythe. Mare took this chance to open his eyes and look at Thanatis, who was focused on Berathymie, smiling.

Mare raised his sword,"Consecrating Strike!"

A white, vertical ark of light emerged from the sword as Mare slashed his sword down. Thanatis saw it coming and his smile vanished. Berathymie stopped and Thanatis was out of the way in seconds.

"I see you two have had some training, no doubt from Berathymie." Thanatis jumped into the shadows. "This battle isn't over, we will meet again."

Everyone opened their eyes.

"Who was that?" Ino asked.

"Thanatis...the man we must kill." Berathymie said.

"He had both Mangekyo Sharingan and Rinnegan, how is that possible?" Kakashi asked Berathymie.

"Remember when I said vampire elders have a unique power? His is only effective on living creatures. His eyes are his power, and he can do anything with them so long as his target stares at him." Berathymie said.

"So did he copy Madara's and Pein's eyes?" Sasuke asked.

"No, he absorbed them both into him, gaining their eyes. He is a very dangerous opponent who has learned how to force his opponents to look him in the eye to make them fight him."

"I couldn't see him, even with my byakugan when I closed my eyes." Neji said.

"Thanatis is one of the ancient elders. There's only a very small handful of them left, but they are no longer made from the energies of this world. They all gave into the darkness of the ancient ages and may now appear as nothing more than a hole in existence to you byakugan and sharingan users." He said.

"Do you know what his goals are exactly?" Kakashi asked.

"When he was alive demons roamed free, I know that with his return he will make that happen again. We can expect many fights in our travels from here on. I would suggest that some of you return to the village to make sure he does not obliterate it in our absence." Berathymie said.

"The fifth said that it was way more important to aid you guys so that's what we're gonna do." Ino said.

"Very well." Berathymie looked towards Hawk,"And what will you four do?"

"If he has the tailed beasts with him then we have no choice but to come with you to get them back." Sasuke said.

"I see..." Berathymie said,"Then we must hurry and locate one of the shards."

"Hey, I've seen a shard, I think." Kana said.

"Where?"

"When they brought me here a week ago they had a strange box with them. I was kicking and screaming and ended up knocking it out one of their hands. A little yellow crystal fell out and burned some of them. When they threw me into the cell I noticed them taking it down into the basement."

"Then let's go check it out!" Mare said running into the tower with Naruto in toe.

"I swear those two become more alike the more they're around each other..." Sakura said, everyone else shaking their heads in agreement.

As they ran down the stairs Naruto suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Mare asked.

"Not sure...feels like something pushing me back." Naruto said.

Mare began to feel around for an invisible wall or person,"I don't feel anything."

"Because vampires do not truly live our energies are not affected by the power of the crystals." Berathymie said.

"You've lost me..."

"The crystals are made from the energies of the storm, energy that is in constant motion and always searching for and escape to a suitable host. At the same time the energy is positive, like the energy in humans, and like a magnet positive and positive only push away. Our energy is negative, so we have no problem approaching it. don't worry though, we just need to cover it up with this piece of cloth and the energy will go into the cloth." Berathymie said holding a bag in his hands,"We'll be quick." he told the others.

When they reached the basement they covered their eyes to shield from the blinding light of the crystal.

"Whoa this thing is bright." Mare said shielding his eyes.

"Careful not to get your hand to close-"

It was too late, Mare brought his hand to close to the crystal and it jumped out at him.


	7. Chapter 7

Mare's screams echoed up the stair way, alarming everyone.

"Dammit! What the hell's happening down there?" Naruto asked, still attempting to get past the barrier of energy repelling him. After a short while the barrier seemed to have vanished, and Naruto, who was still pushing against it at the time, toppled down the stairs with everyone else behind him. They reached the end of the stairs and found Kana kneeling down besides Mare as Berathymie looked at his hand with much interest. When they all moved closer they saw his right hand was stained with blood.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"He reached for the crystal, and it jumped at his hand, then dug into it." Berathymie said, looking at his bloody hand which was missing an open wound.

"Is that a bad thing?" Kakashi asked.

"Hard to say, this has not happened before. The crystal is inside him, what will happen to him now, only time will tell. However, I would suggest that we get to a resting place soon. Nightfall is nearly here, and with it will come an array of enemies if we are to stay here." Berathymie said picking up an unconscious Mare.

"Naruto," Kana said as they made their way out of the tower,"can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure."

They arrived at a spa, where Berathymie had more than enough money to pay for food, baths, and luxurious rooms, much to the joy of others. Everyone but Kana and team Hawk went to the spa. Kana sat by Mare, who Berathymie had cleaned up so a passerby wouldn't get the wrong idea. After about an hour she got up, left the room, and headed towards what she thought was an empty one to think. It was here that she ran into Hawk, all of who looked at her as she entered.

"And here I thought you all would be plotting to take Naruto, and add him to your little collection."

"He's not our prize, he's Pein's." Sasuke said without looking at her.

"How'd you know anyway?" Karin asked.

"Naruto told me. I asked him about you guys, though he only knew about this guy here." she looked at Sasuke.

"What did he say?" Karin asked.

"Something I find very funny. He said how he was once friends with Sasuke, which I find hard to believe. He also told me about how his entire family was murdered by his older brother, which I found kinda funny."

This angered Sasuke, who stood up,"So, you think losing family members is funny? Maybe I should go kill Mare, then we'll see how funny that is!"

"Cool it human. There's no way I'd let a weakling such as yourself take out my brother while he's incapacitated." Kana warned.

"And what makes you think you're even a match for me?" Sasuke said turning on his sharingan.

"For one, any genjutsu you're trying to use on me won't work. Two, I'm much faster and stronger than you'll ever be. And three, you're just weak. I mean seriously, you chose to leave a happy life in that village, join up with a sick little body-snatcher, just to kill a family member? Those people were _really _exaggerating when they called you a genius." Kana said folding her arms.

"It's more than just that." Sasuke snarled.

"I don't think it can get any worse than that. What valid, bullet proof, bona-fide reason would you have for leaving, and joining this little legion of misfits?" Kana asked.

"I don't owe you any reasons." Sasuke said sitting back down.

"Because you don't have any good ones, so you just say that as a last defense. I'm surprised the little blonde boy and his friends would even want you back. A question for you though, now that you've killed your brother, what now? Huh? Gonna, go travel around the country, helping other little emo kids get vengence on their older siblings for pelting them with water balloons or eating the last piece of bacon at breakfast?" Kana chuckled.

Sasuke was getting angry, this she could see, and she merely laughed,"Wow, and here I thought someone like you couldn't be affected by petty insults. I digress. In closing, I guess soon in time you'll get an ass-whooping that'll probably knock some sense into you, or kill ya. Keepin my fingers crossed on the latter; though judging what Naruto's already told me about the last visit from your brother, he knocked the sense outta ya, then later on you finally killed him. But if you're brother's the badass they all said he was, I bet he just let you win. I mean who could blame him, if I had a brother as pathetic as you I'd want someone to take me out too." she said turning around to exit. It was at this time Sasuke chose to strike. With blinding speed he rose to charge, but much to his surprised, Kana was already in front of him. She grabbed his arm before he could unsheath his sword and rammed him hard into the wall.

"Like I said, there's no way I'd let a human such as you get the better of me. Maybe a werewolf, maybe a succubi, maybe even that dust ridding hussy that shoots green fire, but _never _a human, especially you." she said mockingly, turning around and exiting.

"You shouldn't have done that." Berathymie said as she turned the corner.

"That cretin was _way _too haughty, someone needed to bring him down a peg or ten." she said heading for the spa.

Berathymie sighed,"Remember Kana, we are trying to be a team here. The enemy right now is Thanatis, not the four who've recenlty joined."

"As shady characters as they might be, they should be the enemy." Kana said bitterly.

Shaking his head, Berathymie entered the room to find a seething Sasuke sitting alone.

"What do you want?"

"To apologize for Kana's behavior. She is not used to being around people, being locked up all her life and treated like an animal has caused her to be hostile and mistrustful of others." Berathymie said.

"Don't expect me to pity her." Sasuke said.

"I expect nothing but your cooperation of keeping your interaction with her minimal at best. She really doesn't seem to like you, though I can see the feeling's mutual."

"Doesn't matter, she isn't the important one right now, Mare is. It's him that I have to tolerate, not her."

"On the contrary, because they both possess somewhat the same ability, she is just as important as he is."

"How?"

"She is what those who locked her up call an oracle. At any given time she can have a glimpse onto the future or past, usually random. She hasn't learned how to control it yet but I will help her work on it."

"I honestly don't know, or really care about why she dislikes me." Sasuke said.

"Neither do I, and I doubt she'd be willing to share her reasons. She does think that you and your brother should both burn in hell, an extreme wish I might say." he said.

That did it, Sasuke rose and left the room, ignoring Berathymie's questions on where he was going. Sasuke wanted to find Kana and put her out of her misery. He was too angry to actually realize that she could overpower him; his only thought was how much she insulted him and his brother, and he intended to make her pay. It took him a while to find her, she chose a private spa to bathe and think alone. She was covered with dirt from head to toe. She submerged herself into the water and closed her eyes, digesting everything that's happened to her so far. The fact that she was finally rescued from her captors made her smile, along with the soothing warmth of the water. For some reason she began to feel guilty about the way she acted towards Sasuke and Hawk; according to Naruto he did have a traumatic life. As she got out the water and wrapped a towel around her she thought,_"Maybe I should've given him a break...or at least been nicer..."_

Sasuke opened the door, his eyes full of anger,"You little bitch."

_"Then again maybe not."_

"What do you want now? You didn't want to say a word to me when I was talking to you but now you want to throw insult?"

"I should kill you here and now for disrespecting the memory of my brother." he said reaching for his sword.

"_I _disrespected him? Do you even know what kind of person your brother was?" Kana said, aware of his recent action.

"Yes, he was a good man that many others fucked over!" Sasuke hissed.

"Indulge me, who did what to cause your brother to become what he was?" she asked, one hand on her hip, the other holding up her towel.

"Konoha was the reason for his cursed life. My brother was a good person who slaughtered our clan and family by orders from the elders of Konoha." Sasuke said. He told Kana the same story that Madara told him.Kana could not hide her shock or surprise as she let this sink in,"Wait wait wait, they ordered your brother to kill his family? What kind of sick fucks are these people? And how did you survive?"

"He loved me too much to kill me. He died hoping I believed Konoha to be a good place, but I'm going to destroy the entire village."

"Wait, you're telling me that you're going to destroy an entire village because of what the leaders made your brother do to your family?" Kana asked.

"Yes."

"And this is what your brother wanted? From what you're telling me he became a killer just to make sure you would grow up _not _following the footsteps of your wicked little family. If this the path you want to take now he should've just killed you too that night."

"Is that what you think? That because I want to get revenge on those people I'm no better than my family?"

"Uh yeah. Your family planned to take Konoha over and start another war in the process. You're gonna destroy Konoha...and start another war in the process. What I find so surprising is how you find absolutely nothing wrong with it. If you loved your brother as much as you say what you're doing makes you one bullshit liar. Action speaks louder than words and right now your actions are yelling at everyone while your words only whisper."

"You wouldn't understand; afterall, you never had a family to begin with. To me you're just like Naruto."

"Understand what? You have no good reason to justify killing a village full of people who had no idea what their leaders where doing!" Kana said raising her voice in anger,"It's like someone who acts loving and kind to one person, and a total asshole to another! Then the one who got the negative attention not only takes their anger out on the bastard who was beeing an ass to them, but the one they were being the nice too! The one who had absolutely _no _idea that the one being a sweetheart to them was actually an asshole because they _never showed that side of themselves_!! You make some of the most stupidest choices you fucking moron! That's why your entire fucking life has been one goddamn tragedy! When someone wants to help, and I mean _really _help fill that little void in your shriveled little heart, you want to push them away, call them weak! But what you don't realize is that the same people who want to help you eventually get stronger than you because their reasons for strength are much more concrete than yours, much more valid than yours, and is actually worth fighting for! Why those people want you back I will never know! I'd rather we just leave you in a hydra den and never look back because you're not worth it! Here's a new plan for ya: How about you go to Konoha, get the elders to confess _in front of the village_, and then see what the reaction of those people are! Maybe then you can justify you contradicting bullshitful plans! Is that a good plan for ya genius?" Kana yelled, breathing heavily.

They glared at each other, the tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a chainsaw.


	8. Chapter 8

They continued to glare at each other until Kakashi entered,"Um, I don't mean to interrupt you two, but some of us are trying to get some sleep and your yelling is kinda keeping us up."

"Don't worry, this converstions over." Kana said glaring at him before turning her attention away from him and walking out the door past Kakashi. Sasuke didn't move any part of his body as she left, not even his eyes, which were glued to the spot she just stood at. She closed the door behind her, giving Kakashi a look that said she didn't want to hear anything he had to say before walking to her room.

As she put on a robe she saw new clothes on her dresser, most likely from Berathymie to replace her tattered prison garments. Looking at them she saw that is was a gray sweater, a tanktop, blue pants and white tenni-shoes.

"Hm, not bad." she said getting into bed.

In the morning she was the first one up and the first one dressed. She walked outside the spa and up a small hill to wait for everyone else to wake up. She took a deep breath, then exhaled.

"What is it Naruto?" she said without looking behind her.

"How'd you know I was there?" he asked walking up.

"I can smell you remember? There is no sneaking up on me." she replied proudly,"Are you here to scold me about the conversation I had with Sasuke last night?"

"You could've been alittle nicer."

"To him? Please! I'd rather tongue kiss the goblins that locked me up." she said angrily, folding her arms.

"Well he's been through alot in his life-"

"Yeah, his brother killed his family and spared him, then later on in life he ended up getting his vengeance by abandoning a village full of people who loved him to go with a guy who only wanted his body- which I find disturbing on so many levles- then join a group of psychotic misfits...and so he justifies all the stupid shit he's doing just because he lost his family? I lost my family when I was young too but you don't see me going around backstabbing a killing people." she yelled.

"Man, you can be a real loudspeaker did you know that?" Mare said walking up.

"I see you're well enought to make jokes, how's your hand?" she asked.

"It's actually much better from the crystal stabbing into it." he laughed.

"Here to join Naruto's little club of be nice to Sasuke?" she asked hotly.

"Nah, just wonderin what you two were doing. I don't like the guy either, too depressing and shady." Mare said.

"How can you guys say-" Naruto began.

"Dude let's face it, the guy's a lost cause. I know you have a nice little bond that borders on obsession in my book, but you seriously need to find some better friends; preferably ones who don't have one fucked up past." Mare said digging in his ear and flicking away the wax.

"Ew..." Kana said.

"Want some?" He asked smiling holding out a pinky covered in wax.

"Gross, just gross..." Kana said.

"You guys only say these things because you don't know him." Naruto said.

"From how he's been acting I think ignorance is bliss for right now." Kana said.

"Your first conversation with him was a fight." Naruto said hotly.

Kana was about to say something then went quiet.

"You didn't even try to get to know him, you just made him your enemy."

"Okay okay, I did kinda mess up any chance of understanding the guy but once this is over he'll disappear forever along with you, so why waste my time." Kana said defensively.

"You can't possibly know that." Naruto said.

"You're human Naruto, so's he. In time, you will both die, while Mare, Berathymie and I will still live. Perhaps it's best that none of us truly be friends, just so we don't have to deal with losing you in the future." she said in a casual tone, staring at the sky, lost in thought.

"What makes you say that?" Naruto asked.

Kana sighed,"Prisoners I was confined with, most of them were old ladies, a couple others were young, but deathly ill. Being a vampire I can't experience neither of the two, but that didn't stop me from trying to befriend them all, especially in that hellish place. What was so bad for me was that I had to watch them die from all that. Sad, yes...painful, yes, life altering...yes. So in a way I know how you feel to lose a close friend, but for a guy like him I can't really see why. He must've been a mirror of his former self when you were with him to-"

Suddenly the ground beneath them shattered as a giant millipede-like worm shot from the ground, throwing all three in different directions.

"What the hell!?" Mare said jumping back up and drawing his swords.

The giant worm turned its head until it focused on Kana, and dove for her. Quickly, Kana doeve out the way as the giant creature dug into the ground.

"Naruto! What's happening?" Sakura yelled running out with the others.

"A giant worm thing-" Naruto began but was cut off as the giant worm burst from the ground and went for Kana again.

"Oh no you don't!" Mare said charging.

"Mare stop! If you cut that creature and any of them get near the blood they could be poisoned!" Berathymie yelled.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"These are called Anyo in our language, another form of a serpent wraith, the ground serpent. Everything about them is poison, from their skin to the marrow of their bones. Vampires, werewolves and certain priests aren't affected by their poisons due to our incredible immune systems, but demons are vulnerable, humans are even worse off." Berathymie explained.

"So what do we do?" Sakura asked.

"The creature is blind to a degree, it can only see you when it's underground. When they shoot up from the ground it's usually where their prey is. This one seems to be after Kana, no doubt being controlled by Thanatis to try and capture her again. Taking them down involves making them pierce themsevles."

"But I thought their blood was poisonous?" Ino said.

"It's a defense mechanism: whenever a foreign object pierces it's body enzymes in the blood turn it into poison. If the creature injures itself then that leaves an opening to kill it."

"Wait, I've got an idea, but Kana you'll have to be the bait!" Shikamaru said.

"Like I have a fucking choice!" Kana yelled angrily.

"They really are related when you think about it..." Kakashi said.

"Neji, Hinata, use you byakugan to see where the rest of the body is."

"Right." They both said activating their byakugan.

"Sasuke, Kakashi, get near Kana to help manuever her out of its way."

Kakashi nodded in confirmation as Sasuke merely went.

"Neji, Hinata, let us know where the closest part of it is when it strikes. When they do, Yamato, us an earth style jutsu to raise the body out of the ground and into its path." Shikamaru said.

"Why'd they send you over here!" Kana yelled at Sasuke.

"Obviously they knew you were too weak to defend yourself." Sasuke said.

"Oh I'll show you weak!" Kana said pulling up a sleeve.

"It's coming stay sharp!" Kakashi yelled.

The Anyo sprung from the ground once more and dove for Kana.

"More of its body is right under Kana!" Neji and Hinata yelled at once.

"Earth Release: Earth Flow Rampart!" Yamato yelled making the tiger sign.

Sasuke grabbed Kana and jumped out the way as the Anyo's body emerged from the ground. Unable to stop itself the Anyo struck its own body. Panicking, it dove blindly in the wrong direction looking for Kana.

"Aim for the open wound!" Berathymie yelled charging.

No sooner did Sasuke land with an angry Kana in his arms did the Anyo shoot up directly behind him, and as Sasuke pushed Kana out the way and prepared to jump back one of its claws raked his chest.

_"Shit!" _he thought.

It turned to dive again for Kana but let out an earsplitting shriek as Berathymie and Mare struck the wound, cutting of one half of its body. Berathymie quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vial with green liquid in it.

"Kana catch! Apply this to his wound to stop the poison from spreading" he yelled throwing it.

She caught it and ran to Sasuke, who was already feeling the effects of the poison, clutching his chest and sinking to his knees.

"What kind of poison is that?" Sakura asked in horror.

"It's a poison that attacks the blood, destroying the blood cells upon contact. Anyo usually use this for quick prey to immediately slow them down. In humans it works twice as fast with twice the pain because of your biological makeup." Berathymie said.

Kana reached Sasuke and made to take off the top with the other half of the Anyo, flailing around widly, smashed the ground by them; however the ground underneath the two shattered and they fell into the tunnel the creature dug when it attacked. The Anyo with a head soon fell over and died from the massive amount of bloodloss. It's impact caused the tunnel to start caving in. Thinking quickly Kana snatched up Sasuke and dragged him down the tunnel until the rumbling and shaking stopped.

"Kana! Sasuke! Are you guys alright?" Naruto yelled.

"They can't hear us over all that rock." Mare said.

"Are they still alive?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, they are. I can smell both Kana and Sasuke through the rock; they managed to find a safe place."

"Mare, Kiba, come, we must find an entrance to the tunnel and retrieve them." Berathymie said.

"Why just us?" Kiba asked.

"The tunnels of an Anyo are filled with a haze that acts as a neurotoxin to those who can't detect its scent. Only creatures with a keen sense of smell can detect it and are therefore immune to it." Berathymie explained.

"Wow, these things really are nothing but big things full of poison." Ino said kicking the dead Anyo. It twitched and she jumped back.

In the tunnels Kana quickly took off the top, ripped off Sasuke's Akatsuki jacket and shirt, and poured the antidote onto his chest wound. The wound went from the right side of his stomach up to the left of his chest, it was a big one. The area around the wound was pale,_"The poison's already killing his bloodcells..." _she thought in horror.

"K-Kana..." he gasped quietly.

"Shh. Don't talk, you need to save your strength." Kana said softly laying his head on her lap.

_"He'd better not enjoy this I'm only doin it because he's knockin on death's door." _she thought.

"I'm sorry if...I've been nothing but an ass to you all this time."

_"What the hell?!"_

"It's just that...you're probably the first girl I've met...who didn't fall in love with me at first sight like all the others. It made me...more interested in you."

_"Okay! This has got to be the poison talking! But why is my heart racing? Why is my heart even beating could've sworn I kept my body on shutdown mode to keep from being tracked..."_

"Wish it didn't have to end this way...wish I could've gotten to know you better." he said closing his eyes and smiling,"I know my brother would've liked you."

Kana suddenly began to feel extremely guilty about all the things she said to him in the past. She could feel his skin growing cold.

_"Shit! The antidote must not be working fast enough to save him! What should I do?" _she thought, racking her brain for ideas. Soon it came to her,_"I know this is disgusting, but it's the only way to save him and I'm plum outta options!"_

She bared her fangs and bit her wrist until her blood leaked out. Ignoring the pain from her self-mutilation she held her bleeding wrist over his wound and watched as her blood fell into his wound.

_"Hope this just heals him and doesn't turn him." _she hoped.


	9. Chapter 9

"I smell blood." Kiba said in alarm.

"Yeah, smells like Kana's." Mare said.

With that scent guiding their way the quickly located Kana, who was resting her head on the wall as Sasuke's uncoscious form lay on her lap.

"Kana." Mare said.

She opened her eyes,"About time you guys got here!" she said happily, slowly rising and putting his head on the ground.

"Are you hurt?" Berathymie asked inspecting her.

"No, why?"

"We smelled your blood just now." Kiba said.

"Oh that? The poison was working dangerously slow so I bit open my wrist and let some of my blood fall into his wound."

Berathymie looked at Sasuke, who appeared to be completely unscathed.

"Would that turn him into a vampire too?" Kiba asked.

"Only if he literally drank it. The fact that the blood came through a wound only healed all other wounds. He'll be feeling somewhat stronger and faster when he wakes up because of her blood. For now, let's pick him up and go; if Thanatis was able to send worms after us we must be on the move to avoid any other minions." Berathymie said picking Sasuke up. Kiba grabbed his jacket and shirt and they headed out the tunnel.

When they emerged from the tunnel opening they were greeted with the worried faces of those who were still oblivious to Sasuke's fate. After seeing his unconscious form they only feared the worse. It was only after Berathymie explained what happened did they all settle down.

"Wait, Kana gave him some of her blood for him to live? Kana? The girl who was telling him off all night last night?" Ino asked in shock.

"I know, it's a shocker. It was kinda last minute thinking: either let him die and deal with you all, or let him live and deal with him. I figue it'd be easy to just avoid and ignore him rather try to do that with you guys." she folded her arms.

"Perhaps we can discuss this later, the gate is near." Berathymie said.

"Gate?" They all asked.

"Yes, to go after Thanatis we must leave your world and head for ours, and we can only do that by passing through the gates."

They walked on and came upon what looked like a giant door, yet instead of an actual door it looked like a black portal. Thunder, along with flashes of light could be seen and heard coming from the interior.

"What's in there?" Ino asked, her voice somewhat shaky.

"Things that will have you for a meal if you do not stay on the path." Berathymie said stepping forward.

One by one they all walked into the portal, and couldn't believe their eyes when they arrived on the other side. There were pathways leading to different looking doors. Looking around everywhere else they saw black clouds occasionally spitting out bolts of purple or red lightning. They could see that the pathways were long and narrow, suspended by nothing. Berathymie, Mare and Kana casually walked on as everyone else went slowly, still apprehensive around their new environment. Naruto looked out into the distance to see what looked like a mountain.

"Hey Berathymie, what's that mountain over there?"

"That is the Twisted mountain. No one, not even I know of its purpose in this place. It is usually associated with dread and death because of its mysterious existence in this place."

They walked through another portal that had green swirls slowly rotating clockwise in it. Coming out on the other side they all saw a village in the distance. No sooner did they exit did men with spears surround them.

"Foul demons! What manner of sorcery brought you forth from the gate?" One said angrily.

"Lower your weapons men, we have nothing to fear from this one." A man on a brown horse said riding up,"Berathymie, what business do you bring with these people into our lands?"

"Galien, these people are with me, and they've come with us to stop Thanatis."

There were whispers of his name followed by scared and horrified faces.

"So it is true, the beast has returned. Yet you are not the only vampire I see here." Galien said eyeing Mare and Kana.

"Ah, these two are children of Vestige and Mirana...the hybrids I mentioned prior to my departure."

"Yes, it would answer how both can stand in broad daylight yet not burst into flames. Come Berathymie, the priestess has been expecting you for quite some time. She will be most interested in this news."

As they walked into town many villagers stopped to look at them, whispering to each other and keeping their children away from them.

"Man Mare, is this how it felt in our village?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh yeah, people in this world don't like strangers." Mare said.

They reached a small temple and stopped. Out walked an elderly woman wearing a long white gown.

"Ah Berathymie you have returned, and with both children I see." she smiled.

"Priestess Zeisha, I see you haven't aged since my departure."

"Still the gentlemen I see?" she said walking forward. She suddenly stopped and looked at Mare in alarm.

"What? Something on me?" Mare asked inspecting himself as Kana helped.

"No no, thought I saw something; but I was mistaken. Come Berathymie, we have much to discuss. Your company may rest in the village. You have all come at a fortuitous time for tonight is the yearly harvest dance. I would suggest you all go buy new clothes if you wish to blend in better with this world, though you two are fine as you are." she said pointing at Mare and Berathymie.

"If only to blend in better." Sakura said walking off.

As everyone left Berathymie approached Zeisha,"What was wrong earlier when you saw Mare?"

"It came and went in a flash. It was an image of him, yet he looked different." she pondered.

"How so?"

"For one, his arms were bare, he wore a hood, and what shocked me was that his right arm was cracked with a strange blue light within the cracks. His eyes were still red, but there was a design about them, something I have not seen before. He no longer held those two swords on his back, instead there was a red halberd. I am not sure though if that was truly him, it could've been another version of him or something in that category."

"Do you think it is something to worry over?"

"Not at the moment, but we must keep a sharp eye on him. I fear just from that brief image I had there will be strange situations you will begin to see yourselved in."

Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten walked around the village to look at the decorations.

"For a town in a world full of monsters they certainly seem really happy." Ino said.

"Yeah, I bet this dance must mean alot to them." Sakura added.

They all stopped to look at the sign four men had just finished putting up. It read: Twin Moon Celebration.

"Twin Moon?" The girls asked in unison.

"You mean you don't know?" One of the men asked in surprise,"It's one of the only times of the year when we actually feel safe."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"On the night of the Twin Moons all demons and monsters loose their powers for the night. They all become completely human. This is also the time when our priests will go hunt strong demons while their vulnerable."

"Does that include vampires?" Ino asked.

"To a degree. See with demons like vampires and werewolves, because they're somewhat human, they keep a certain degree of their power, say their heightened sense of smell or increased agility. It varies from time to time; however all vampires loose their fangs during the night of the Twin Moon; but you girls shouldn't worry about that, you should go buy yourselves the proper attire to attend the festival." He said with a smile and walked off.

The girls looked at each other,"I agree with him, we shouldn't worry about it until something happens." Sakura said.

"Do you think they know?" Tenten asked.

"They should shouldn't they? They did come from here." Ino said.

Kana walked out of the village and into the adjacent field of flowers. A gentle breeze swept through the field, causing the flowers to dance. Kana sat in the field and stared at the flowers. In front of her were three roses, a black, a white, and a red. She stared at them, almost puzzled at why three totally different colored roses sat side by side next to each other. Another breeze swept the field, this one somewhat stronger. Her hair danced with it as she leaned forward to touch each one to see if they were actually there, otherwise she was having a mental breakdown. When the inspection proved they were indeed real and not figments of her imagination she leaned back and stared at the sky. It was still day but she could tell the sun had already begun its decent. She held the arm she bit to heal Sasuke in front of her; the wound was fully healed; no scars.

She smirked,_"Guess he owes me one now."_

She closed her eyes and took a nap, the soothing comfort of the field was too hard for her tired mind to resist. When she awoke the sun was behind the distant mountains, but a small ark of orange light lit up that part of the sky. As she sat back up she noticed something was off, wrong. She looked around and sniffed to air to see if some rogue priest or sorcerer was trying to get the upperhand on her, but didn't smell anything. It took her a minute to realize that her senses were dramatically dulled. Her heart literally beating she put her fingers to her teeth, finding to her horror that her fangs shrunk to normal size. She tried to claw her hands, but nothing happened.

_"What the hell?"_ she thought looking up, and realizing the Twin Moon was up sighed,_"Well, better now than when I'm in actual trouble..."_

She got up and quickly headed back towards the village. She turned the corner, still walking quickly, and ran into someone.

"Oh, my apologies I-" she stopped when she saw who it was.

"You should watch where you're going." Sasuke said coldly.

"Well if you were paying attention yourself you'd notice me walking blindly and would have moved out the way." Kana retorted.

"Just proves how idiotic you truly are." he said walking pass her.

Kana wanted to say something back to him, but remembering her current condition she held her tongue and went on about her business. She wanted to find wherever they were staying at for the night and hit the sack. Suddenly, Sasuke stopped and turned around,"There's something different about you."

Kana stopped dead in her tracks,_"SHIT!!"_

"Yeah, I'm a vampire, can't get any different from that." she said keeping her voice steady and convincing.

Sasuke stayed silent, and walked on.

Kana relaxed,_"So far so good..."_

"Kana!" she heard Sakura calling her.

She turned around to see Sakura in a bright pink kimono running up to her.

"Whoa...where'd you get that?" Kana asked cringing at the pink.

"Hey, this color compliments my hair." Sakura said defensively.

"No offense, I'm just not a fan of pink. What's the change of wardrobe for anyway?"

"There's a dance today, so we all bought some clothes for the occasion; well actually the villagers were nice enough to give us clothes, and we picked on out for you!" she exclaimed holding out a white kimono with white roses and petals decorating it.

"Oh...joy!" Kana said with false enthusiasm and a false but convincing smile.

_"Oh well, guess I have no choice but to drag this night out after all..."_


End file.
